


Musik fra Tinebakkerne

by Excavatrice



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick gennemsøger et crashet rumskib og tager modvilligt et nyt ansvar på sig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musik fra Tinebakkerne

Musik fra Tinebakkerne

Riddick havde set tre Buzzere jage den statelige rumtransporter over himlen, set dem skyde det store fartøj ned og havde fulgt transporterens vaklende nødlanding med øjnene; Han havde beregnet at vraget nok lå tre dages vandring fra hans nuværende lejr, så han gik en runde til sine fælder og afmonterede dem midlertidigt, før han brød op, udstyret med feltflaske, en sæk tørret kød og sig selv.

\---

Første gang Tine vågnede var det dag. Et skarpt lys skinnede ned i øjnene på hende gennem en sprække i plastiklåget på den kiste hun lå i. Hun forsøgte forskrækket at sætte sig op, men opdagede at hendes håndled sad fast nede ved hendes hofter. Hun skubbede til kistelåget med hovedet og fik rykket lidt på den øverste del af det, så sprækken blev større. Anstrengelserne fik en muskel i maven til at gå i krampe. Hun lagde sig ned igen og forsøgte liggende at strække musklen ud igen. Hun ville sparke låget af, men anklerne sad også fast. ”Hallo” råbte hun. Hun råbte indtil hun blev hæs og tørstig. Hun følte sig meget svimmel. Der var en dårlig lugt, der generede hende. Hun kunne ikke huske, hvordan hun var endt her. Hun havde været på vej til kostumeprøven til musical'en og så … Og så? Hun huskede kun mørke.

\---

Der var masser af gods at bjærge i vraget: Brændstof, medicin, våben som angriberne havde overset, en kasse nødproviant. Der var mere end Riddick kunne bære i en omgang, så han gik mange gange frem og tilbage med ting og sager, som han gemte i en klippesprække lidt derfra. Trods autopilotens indsats var rumskibet næsten flækket i landingen, så han gik gennem siden på rumskibet. Overalt var der spor efter det voldsomme overfald. Blodige hænder havde afsat desperate mærker og blodsprøjt havde redekoreret det før så nydelige og velordnede interiør. Piloten hang i sit sæde og rådnede, ramt af den første fuldtræffer. Mandskabet var blevet myrdet efterfølgende, deres lig lå rundt omkring i forskellige tilstande af afklædning og lemlæstelse. Han gjorde en ende på en rallende torso, hvis tarme var trukket ud.  
Lastrummet var næsten tømt, bortset fra en stor kasse, mærket med 'tømmes forsigtigt, giftigt affald' mærkater. Det var i grunden et ret lille lastrum, i så stort et skib, med så stor besætning … grundede Riddick. Han hørte en lille lyd, en skrabelyd, som fra en rotte inde i væggen. Han forsøgte at skubbe til kassen for at se hvad der var bag den, men den rokkede sig ikke af stedet. Han gik ud af lastrummet, ud af skibet, fulgte sprækken i skroget med øjnene, sprang op på vingen og kiggede ned i sprækken derfra. Han svingede sig ned i det skjulte rum bag lastrummet. Det var fyldt med langtidskryobokse. I hver boks lå liget af et ungt menneske, kønne unge drenge og piger med et distinkt og et lidt specielt racepræg. De måtte tilhøre det samme folk. Riddick havde ikke før set nogen der så sådan ud, så han vidste ikke, hvor de unge mennesker kom fra, men han tænkte, at det så ud som en slavejægers bytte; de unge mennesker havde et look som necromongerne satte pris på. Hans holdning til sine medmennesker nåede et nyt lavpunkt.  
Kryostasen var blevet afbrudt i utide og boksenes låg var låst udefra. Menneskene i boksene var blevet kvalt eller forgiftet. Boxene havde ikke kunnet gennemføre deres nødprocedure, da strømmen satte ud, fordi lågene var boltet fast. Der var ingen grund til at bruge mere tid i dette sørgelige monument over grådighedens triumf over anstændigheden. Riddick drejede resolut omkring.

\---

Tine vågnede igen uden at kunne huske, at hun var faldet i søvn. Det var nat, kulsort. Hun hørte puslen og trin. Hun prøvede at råbe, men magtede kun et spagt: ”Hjælp.” Hun krattede på kistens kant med fingrene. Et par rovdyrøjne glimtede over hendes hoved. Nu lykkedes det at skrige: et højt, klart skrig i det øverste register. Øjnene forsvandt. I stedet kunne hun skimte en skygge af en stor mand. Hun tænkte, at manden måtte have jaget rovdyret væk. 

\---

Riddick skulle til at hoppe ud af det skjulte rum igen, da han igen hørte noget kradse fra den fjerneste ende af rummet. En af boksene var blevet revet løs fra sin sokkel og havde hamret ind i væggen overfor under den voldsomme nødlanding. Låget var slået i stykker af slaget. Han løftede den ene ende af boksen og blev mødt med et gennemtrængende skrig, der fik ham til at smide låg-stumpen fra sig for at beskytte begge ører med hænderne.  
Han måtte bruge en kniv for at skære hendes hænder og fødder fri af de manchetter, der holdt dem fast i boksen. Han skar tænder af vrede, fordi det mindede ham om, hvordan furyanerne var blevet forfulgt og solgt som slaver. Pigen mumlede og vrøvlede dopet og han tænkte på, hvordan hun havde ligget i tre dage i boksen og tørstet, uden at kunne komme fri.  
Hvis han gav hende noget vand, ville hun nok overleve indtil Millitsen kom forbi, og så kunne de tage ansvaret for hende. 

\---

”Hey, hey, shyy,” sagde manden med en meget dyb stemme. Han skubbede låget af og forsøgte at trække hende op af kisten, men opdagede så også, at hun sad fast. I mørket kunne Tine ikke se, hvad der foregik, men snart var hænder og fødder fri. Han hjalp hende op i siddende stilling med en arm under hendes ryg.  
”Vand … Må jeg få noget vand?” hviskede hun.  
Han stirrede på hende. Det, hun havde troet var rovdyrøjne, tilhørte manden. De skinnede midt i hans ansigts skygge.

Han lagde hovedet på skrå. ”Vand?”  
Endelig rakte han hende en drikkedunk. Hun drak i grådige slurke, indtil han hev dunken fra hende og sagde noget, hun ikke opfattede.  
Han løftede hende ud på gulvet. Det var blødt og glat og havde et regelmæssigt mønster af ophøjede kvadrater under hendes bare tæer. Hendes ben snurrede og rystede. Mørket afbrudtes af hvirvlende gnister.

\---

Pigen besvimede igen; hun var en svag og blød en, en der aldrig havde sultet eller tørstet før, én der ikke var hærdet af hårde tider. Hun var ikke forældreløs og vant til at klare sig alene, hun var ikke en lejesoldat, der kunne slå fra sig, ikke en kynisk luder, der kunne takle en hvilken som helst stodder, ikke en tidligt ældet og krumrygget tjenestepige med piskear på skinnebenene. Han var ikke sikker på, om Millitsen kunne tilbyde pigen en bedre skæbne, end den, som slavehandlerne på transporteren havde planlagt. Hvorfor ikke skåne hende for de trængsler som lå foran hende? Lade hende sove ind her, sammen med resten af de unge fra hendes stamme, med et uskyldigt og ubekymret ansigtsudtryk, uden et ar på sin krop, uden hård hud på hænder og sjæl.  
Han trak sin skarpeste kniv, den i støvleskaftet, og holdt den en tid lang hen over hendes hals, før han tøvende satte kniven på plads igen i støvlen og i stedet løftede pigen op og tog hende med sig.

\---

Tine vågnede igen, hendes kind klæbede til mandens bare skulder, som hun havde savlet på i søvne; han bar hende. ”Jeg kan godt selv gå,” mumlede hun og vrikkede sig fri. Han slap ikke hendes arm, men trak afsted med hende. De var udenfor, de gik hurtigt afsted over sand og sten. Den bedøvede følelsesløshed tyndede ud og forsvandt. Hun kunne se lidt mere nu. Himlen var stjerneklar og horisonten var rosa. Luften var fuld af krydrede plantedufte. Lugten af manden som hun småløb ved siden af: Læder, sved, metal, noget hun ikke kunne placere.  
Med et stod den store mand helt stille og lyttede. Han trak hende ind under en klippe, og holdt en finger mod hendes mund, netop som hun åbnede den for at spørge hvad der foregik. Så pegede han tilbage i den retning, de var gået fra. Hun stirrede ind i mørket, men kunne ikke se noget. Nogle mænd råbte til hinanden i det fjerne. Usete køretøjer brummede. Lysglimt fra lygter gjorde mørket udenom tættere. Et brag og en trykbølge! Et mærkeligt bygningsværk blev oplyst af de selv samme flammer, som fortærede det. Små mørke menneskeskikkelser omkring bygningen fortalte hende, at det måtte være seks-syv meter højt. Nej, det var en form for flyvemaskine, et buttet, kortvinget fartøj, så hun.  
Motorlydene blev mindre og mindre og forsvandt.  
Tine ville ud fra den trange hule, men manden lagde sin ene arm over hendes skulder og foldede sin hånd om hendes mund og holdt hende nede i lang tid efter de råbende mennesker var kørt væk. Bålet i det fjerne brændte ned. Hun mærkede hvor kold og nøgen hun var og rystede af kulde. Kun under mandens bare arm var der lidt varme. Morgenlyset malede nogle højtliggende fjerskyer røde. Endelig slap manden hende og de lirkede sig ud fra klippen.  
Han trak sin ærmeløse trøje over hovedet og gav hende den. Da hun tog den på, var den næsten så lang som en kjole. Nu var det lyst nok til at hun kunne se sin redningsmand eller bortfører. Hun var nået til et fatalistisk stade af forvirring og chok over det, der var sket hende og blikkede ham fra top til tå. Han lod hende kigge på sig med antydningen af et smil i mundvigen. Han var stor som en sværvægtsbokser. Men hans næse og ører så ikke ud, som om de havde været smadrede. Når han var i ro, var han opmærksom og klar; når han bevægede sig, var det hurtigt, fra én serie af bevægelser til en ny serie af sikre bevægelser, som en danser. Hun tænkte, at han nok ville blive lige så flov som en kat over et kluntet spring. Han var klædt i, hvad hendes veninde kaldte rollespilstøj. Arbejdsbukser uden lommer, som var stukket ned i et par lange snørestøvler. Et bredt bælte med et par knive. Endnu en kniv i det ene støvleskaft.  
Da solen foldede sine gyldne fingre ud over verden og fik nattekrybet til at tie, trak manden et par svejsebriller på. Det fik hende til at smile; hun syntes, det så fjollet ud.  
”Jeg hedder Tine,” sagde hun og rakte ud for give ham hånden.  
”Kald mig Riddick,” svarede manden, tog hendes hånd, kiggede på den og virkede for første gang, siden hun havde mødt ham, et øjeblik bragt ud af fatning.

\---

De gik gennem en halvørken hvor stikkende buske og kaktusagtige vækster stod for spredt til at give skygge. Tine havde aldrig set sådanne nogle planter før. Hun tænkte at hun måske var blevet fløjet om på den anden side af Jorden.  
”Hvor er vi?” spurgte hun Riddick.  
”Højlandet syd for Unamari”  
”Og hvilket land ligger Unamari i?”  
”Det ligger ikke i nogens land. Unamarianerne er frie.”  
”Jeg mener, er det her Australien? Eller Indonesien?”  
”Kender ikke de steder.” Riddick satte farten op for at slippe for flere spørgsmål.  
Tine, som havde en sangers lunger og ikke blev forpustet af at løbe, prøvede med en ny vinkel: ”Men hvor går vi så hen? Kan jeg flyve hjem igen derfra? Jeg er midt i prøverne til 'Atlantis' og hvis jeg ikke kommer tilbage meget snart, så bliver min rolle overtaget af min dumme stand-in.”  
Riddick standsede. ”Hør her. Først går vi den vej, indtil vi er kommet rundt om et skidt terræn med sortengrund, så går vi den vej,” Han drejede sig og pegede, ”indtil vi kommer ned til de bakker, hvor jeg bor for tiden. Ingen har givet dem et navn endnu, men vi kan kalde dem Tines Bakker, hvis det gør dig glad. Og hold nu kæft.”  
Tine stirrede i den retning Riddick havde peget. Hun løftede hænderne op og trak sig i håret med et lamslået ansigtsudtryk. En kæmpestor, stribet planet, hvid og lyseblå mod dagshimmelen, var steget uset op, mens de var gået i en anden retning, og viste halvdelen af sin enorme skive. En bred ring kastede en mørk skygge på planeten og fortsatte på skrå endnu højere op. 

\---

Tine ville hjem, men hun kunne ikke fortælle Riddick hvor hjem var. Hun kaldte sin planet for Jorden, planentens måne for Månen, og dens sol for Solen, som et ethvert lille barn, der kalder sine forældre for Mor og Far når hun bliver spurgt om, hvad de hedder. Undtagen Riddick selvfølgelig, for hvis nogen havde spurgt ham, ville han have kaldt sine forældre for Død og Borte.  
”Hvis du ikke ved hvad din planet hedder rigtigt, kan du ikke komme hjem,” sagde han. ” Og hvad er det for en stjerne? Kan du vise det på et kort? Hvis du kan tegne din stjernehimmel præcist nok, kan rumskibets navigator måske finde den.”  
Han så ikke hvor nedslået hun blev. Han tænkte på, at hvis hun vidste hvor hun boede, kunne han grave det lille rumskib han havde skjult frem, flyve hende hjem og slippe af med hende. 

Når Tine først begyndte at tale, holdt hun ikke op. ”Kender du den her sang?” spurgte hun og sang mindst tre vers af omtalte sang. ”Eller den her? Kender du overhovedet nogen sange? En vuggesang? En kærlighedssang? Kan du lide at danse? Er dine øjne almindelige hos jer? Hvad hedder den plante? Kan den spises? Hvor mange planeter regerer necromongerne over? Holder de af musik? Gør unamarianerne? Er der andre øh, imperier?” Og så videre og så videre, indtil han var tæt på at fortryde, at han ikke havde gjort hende tavs i den forliste transporter.  
Det var ret besværligt at holde Tine i live. Han holdt hendes hånd mens hun trippede, stadig snakkende, på en knagende gren over en afgrundsdyb slugt; han jagede absurd store og grimme rovdyr væk, som hun tiltrak med sin støj. Han sugede giften ud, når hun blev bidt af kryb. Han tog hul på den dyrebare nødproviant, fordi hun ikke kunne lide det tørrede kød. Om aftenen byggede han en bivuak hun kunne sove i, selvom han selv foretrak at rejse om natten. Han lavede et par mokasiner til hende af et piniwaskind, så hun ikke trådte så mange torne op i sine sarte fodsåler. Tine tog imod al hans hjælp uden at lægge mærke til den og uden at opdage hvor tit hun var livsfare.  
Det havde taget tre dage at rejse den ene vej, og det tog dobbelt så lang til at komme tilbage igen. Og da hun så hans bosted blev hun skuffet, og han blev underligt flov, da hun spurgte, hvor længe han havde boet der, og hvorfor han boede på dén måde.

\---

Tine forstod ikke, hvordan hun var endt på en fjern planet med en gnaven vildmand som eneste selskab. Hun kunne stadig ikke rigtig tro på, at det ikke bare var noget midlertidigt, en misforståelse, der ville blive opklaret. Riddick veg udenom, hver gang hun spurgte om, hvad der var sket med den flyvemaskine hun var kommet med. Hvis hun blev ved med at fritte ham ud om emnet, blev han til sidst vred og sagde noget grimt, der fik hende til at skumle tavst et stykke tid, indtil hun fik øje på noget nyt, som hun aldrig havde set før og hendes umættelige nysgerrighed fik hende til at glemme sit nag.  
Hun savnede underholdning og musik og nogen at lave musik sammen med især. Hun kedede sig, når den store planet periodisk skjulte solen og gjorde dag til nat. Efter timers plagen havde hun fået Riddick til at synge en furyansk folkesang. Han havde sunget med sit sølverne blik vendt bort, én gang, hæst og sky. Hun kunne hverken placere skalaen eller den fremmedartede rytme, og ville gerne have hørt den et par gange, men han havde sagt: ”Nok pjat, jeg går på jagt. Sov!”

 

”Hvad hvis nu der kommer et uhyre, mens du er væk?” spurgte Tine.  
”Så kravler du derop,” svarede han og pegede på et højt træ.  
”Men hvad nu hvis den klatrer efter mig?”  
Modstræbende rakte Riddick hende en af sine knive.  
Tine skrællede en bred, flad gren for bark og tegnede et klaviatur på den med kul fra bålet. Hun nynnede, mens hun tænkte på nye sange, og kunne høre akompagnementet for sig, når hun flyttede fingrene på grenen, som om det var et klaver hun spillede på. Hun flettede lidt af den melodi, Riddick havde sunget, ind i en sang og lidt af nattekrybenes tuden ind i en anden. Hun tænkte længe over, om det var for banalt at rime måne på dåne. Hun lavede en sjov komposition for to musikere, hvor hun satte to rytmer op mod hinanden, en fast og jævn ostinat og en flagrende stakkato.

\---

Da Riddick vendte tilbage, lå kniven glemt i en bunke barktrævler flere meter borte og Tine sad opslugt af sin egen sang og sin klaviaturpind. Hun havde skubbet håret tilbage fra ansigtet og havde en sort kulstribe på kinden. I en kreds udenom hende lå et kobbel hugtanddyr på lur med dirrende haler. Han trådte på en kvist, der knækkede med et smæld og hugtanddyrene opdagede ham og pilede bort.  
Tine kiggede op og smilede til ham. ”Er du allerede tilbage?” 

En dag var hun væk. Bålet var brændt ned for mange timer siden og var koldt. Han troede, at det langt om længe var lykkedes hende at blive ædt og ledte efter svejs og slæbespor. Han ikke fandt ikke nogen af delene og gik tilbage deres bosted; konstaterede at pakken med nødproviant var væk, skindtæppet, kniven han havde lånt hende, en rygsæk, en vanddunk, de skindbukser hun havde syet sig, diverse småting, som hun havde overtaget.  
Han gik i en stor cirkel rundt om lejren og opdagede et lille område med fejet jord. Hun havde fejet sine spor væk de første par hundrede meter. Han smilede skævt og tænkte på, at det havde han selv lært hende. Den næste kilometer var der ingen spor. Hun havde gået på toppene af de vegetationsløse, afrundede, langstrakte klipper, der udgjorde toppene på det nedslidte grundfjeld. Havde han ikke haft så specielt et syn, ville han have overset det sted, hvor hun brat skiftede retning. Når vegetationen bare blev strejfet, skiftede dens polarisationslinier. Nu forstod han hvor hun ville hen og kom til at tænke igen på et par bemærkninger og spørgsmål hun havde flettet ind i sin talestrøm de sidste par uger.  
”Hvor langt er der til Unamaris hovedstad? 3.000 kilometer! Er det den eneste by? Kan du skaffe mere mad end du gør nu? Skal vi ikke flytte hen til nogen andre mennesker? Er du eftersøgt? For hvad? Mord! Neej! Rigtigt mord? På hvem? Hvad så, skal jeg osse være bange for dig? Ville du kunne slå mig ihjel? Er der noget, man ikke må sige?”  
”Hvis der var det, var du død for længst,” havde han svaret.

Han mente han ville kunne indhente Tine i løbet af en halv dag. Men hvorfor gå efter hende? Hvis hun hellere ville drive nogen andre til vanvid, så fint nok med ham. Hun havde taget ansvaret for sig selv, så hvis hun endte i sortengrund eller døde af sult og tørst inden hun nåede frem til den bemandede vejrstation han tankeløst havde fortalt hende om, så var det ikke hans fejl.  
Han vidste, at der ikke var nogen kvinde i universet, som var bestemt for et liv med ham, og da slet ikke Tine, som var beregnet til at være midtpunkt i en hel flok af forfinede byboere. Han burde have fulgt hende til vejrstationen. Han havde besluttet sig dagligt til at gøre det.  
Men den første tid havde hun været for afkræftet af den langvarige dehydrering. Derefter var der hele tiden en grund til det ikke skulle være lige dén dag eller den næste.  
Den måde, hun nogen gange lænede sig ind mod ham og lo ubekymret af hans grovheder; det smil, der bad ham om at komme helt tæt på, hvordan snak afløstes af suk. Han vidste, hvordan det ophidsede dem begge, at han kunne se hende i mørket og hun ikke kunne se ham. Dét, at han kunne knuse hende under sin vægt, men ikke gjorde det. Når han snusede til hende, sagde: ”Du, du skønne,” og drev hende ud over kanten og selv fulgte med.

Han vendte tøvende om, mindre rank end sædvanligt, og så et potespor fra et hugtanddyr, der vendte i samme retning som Tines spor. Og dér var flere. De små rovdyr krydsede hendes spor mange gange. Han vendte om igen, bare for at se, om hugtanddyrene ville blive ved med at forfølge Tine. Han gik meget hurtigt. Tine skjulte ikke længere sine spor. Her havde hun siddet og spist, og bagefter havde hugtanddyrene skrabet i jorden og pisset området af.  
Der havde hun tændt et bål. Riddick havde lært hende, hvordan man bruger en kniv som ildstål. De havde siddet helt tæt på hinanden ved et lille bål han havde gjort klar til simpel pyramideopstilling. Tines hånd havde holdt om hans knæ; hun var så fuldstændig fokuseret, når hun ville lære noget. Han slog kniven mod en sten, fangede gnisten i lidt tørt græs, pustede, fodrede den første lille flamme med kviste. Hun lyttede med hele sin krop, med alle sanser, hun indtog nye færdigheder med en passioneret hunger. Han skulle vænne sig til, at hun rørte ham hele tiden. I begyndelsen stivnede han. Han kendte kun to grunde til at mennesker rørte ved hinanden: Enten ville de slås eller de ville have sex. Hun lagde mærke til det og forklarede leende: ”Det er en arbejdsskade. vi rør hele tiden ved hinanden, mærker på hinanden, om vi står rigtigt. Vi sætter tonen an på samme tid med lukkede øjne, fordi vi kan mærke hinandens indsats gennem ryggen. Eller rollen kræver at man står tæt. Så glemmer jeg, at ikke-sangere ikke er vant til det.”

Hugtanddyrene havde cirklet mange gange om hendes bål og derefter fortalte afstanden mellem deres spor, at de satte farten op, så det gjorde Riddick også. Solen gik ned, men den store, stribede planet lyste koldt og klart på sin drabant. Riddick tog sine briller af og lod landskabet fortælle ham historier, som ingen andre mennesker kunne se.  
Tine bevægede sig i nogenlunde lige linje mod sit mål. Hun omgik forhindringer, stejle klipper, udgåede megatræer, de runde nedslagssøer, men kom hurtigt på ret kurs igen. Ved grænsen til et sortengrundsfelt drejede hugtanddyrenes spor af. Tines spor fortsatte ligeud. Inden hugtanddyrene var drejet af, var de løbet mange gange frem og tilbage langs kanten. De modigste – eller dummeste – i koblet havde løbet et stykke ind i feltet og så tilbage.  
Riddick stirrede tavst ud over sortengrunden. Han kunne se på sporenes farve, at Tine var gået for langt ud til at kunne nytte, at han kaldte. Han løb væk fra sortengrunden med sammenbidte læber og øjne, der glitrede farligt.

\---

Turen var gået helt fint, tænkte Tine. Hun havde sunget for hugtanddyrene og de havde fulgt med hende hele vejen. Hun ville gerne have sagt farvel til Riddick. Hvis hun havde haft papir, kunne hun have skrevet ham et farvelbrev. Hun havde forsøgt igen og igen til at overtale ham til at tage med ind til en by, men han havde kommet med paranoide forklaringer på, hvorfor han skulle skjule sig resten af sit liv i en ødemark, hvis han da ikke bare sagde: ”Nej”, gik sin vej og først kom tilbage når hun sov.  
Hun tænkte på, om folkene på vejrstationen kunne hjælpe hende med at komme videre til Unamari, og om Unamari var en stor nok by til at have en musikscene og hvordan hun skulle starte forfra med sin karriere et fremmed sted.  
Det knaste under hendes fødder. Lyset fra den stribede planet var kraftigt, meget stærkere end månelys, men skjulte og forvrængede tingene, især nu, hvor hun var et sted hun ikke kendte. Men det var lige en belysning efter Riddicks hjerte, tænkte hun. Hun ville komme til at savne ham og hans tossede historier. Når hun tænkte på det kys, hun havde overrasket ham med, og hvad det førte til, løb der elektriske strømme gennem hendes krop, og hun måtte stå stille for at samle sig.  
Hugtanddyrene var ikke fulgt med ud i området med den knasende jordbund. De havde løbet ind foran hendes ben og forsøgt at puffe hende i en anden retning.  
Hun samlede håndfuld grus op og så at det var sorte, forvitrede glasstykker. Glasstykkerne smeltede og løb sammen i hendes hånd, og sev ud som olie mellem hendes fingre. Hun rystede væmmet hånden. Oliedråberne ramte hendes bukser og rundt om hende. Mens hun havde stået stille, var gruset blevet blødt under hende. Hun flyttede sig hastigt til et nyt sted. Bag hende var hendes fodspor blevet til store våde pletter der bredte sig hurtigere og hurtigere. Hendes hånd begyndte at svide. Det røg fra bukserne hvor bukserne var blevet ramt af dråberne. Hun gav sig til at løbe. I det sære lys var det umuligt at se nogen ende på det sorte grus. Det sorte grus buklede og vred sig, tårnede sig vredt op. Gruset gav efter og hun sank ned, forsøgte at løbe videre i den seje substans, faldt på alle fire, rejste sig, tilsølet. Hun havde fået olie i øjnene og kunne ikke se. Hun blev ved med at gå, men kom ingen vegne, fordi hun var sunket i til livet. Hun sank stadig og hun brændte over hele kroppen. En bølge slog ind over hende og trak hende helt under. Hun tog svømmetag uden at kunne mærke hvilken retning der var opad. Så var hun over olien og trak gispende sit vejr. Det var som om olien var levende og ønskede at drukne hende. Hun trådte vande for at holde hovedet så højt over olien som muligt.

En summen steg og blev en brølen, en kraftig vind slog lodret ned og fladede bølgerne ud. En kæmpenet faldt ned over hende, dets sider sank, lukkede sammen under hende og hun blev trukket op af olien, op og op og ind ad en luge under et rumskib, som stod stille i luften over sortengrunden.  
”Hvad fanden laver du? Du er dummere end et siamesisk æsel med røv i begge ender!” råbte Riddick. Hun kunne høre ham, men ikke se ham, fordi han havde slået alt lyset fra inde i rumskibet. Hun var lykkelig for at høre hans stemme.

\---

Riddick sprayede Tine overalt med neutraliserende skum fra en medicinkasse fra rumskibet. Han sprayede sine egne hænder og trak Tines tøj af, og sprayede hendes bare ben og hendes skridt. Han sprayede hende i ansigtet, tvang hendes sammenknebne øjenlåg åbne og sprayede hende i øjnene, i ørene, i munden, alle vegne. Hun rystede og klaprede tænder, ikke af kulde, men af smerte. Han skyllede skum og olie af Tine og ud af lastrumslugen med en vandslange beregnet til rengøring. Han gentog processen to gange mere og sprayede og skyllede også sig selv.  
Bagefter lugtede Tine af medicin og ikke af Tine.

De sad sammen i pilotens sæde. Hun pakket løst ind i et tæppe; hendes hud var stadig meget øm.  
Rumskibets forrige ejer havde forladt fartøjet i stor hast og havde efterladt et par rene bukser, som Riddick havde taget på. Tine puttede sig ind til hans brede, hårde bryst, smårystende. Han kyssede hendes hår. Han havde den ene hånd om hendes liv, den anden på styrpinden.  
”Jeg flyver dig til Unamari,” sagde han.  
”Flytter du med?”  
”Nej.”  
”Så kommer vi og besøger dig en gang i mellem.”  
”Det kan ikke lade sig gøre. Jeg rejser væk, når jeg har sat dig af. Millitsen overvåger luftrummet og mit skjul er ikke sikkert længere, nu hvor jeg har brugt rumskibet.” Han stoppede brat sin forklaring. ”Vi? Hvem vi?”  
Hun flyttede hans hånd lidt ned på sin mave. ”Mig og den lille. Jeg har brug for lidt tid til at finde ud af det i Unamari, så jeg var nødt til at gå nu. Hvis det kun var mig, jeg skulle tage hensyn til, var jeg blevet hos dig. Du er så smuk, hele vejen ind i din sjæl. Som musik.”  
”Kom med mig, jeg passer på dig, den lille, os alle tre.” sagde Riddick.  
”På flugt med en baby? Det duer ikke.”  
”Jeg … ,” sagde Riddick og tøvede, ”har aldrig mødt nogen, der er så irriterende som dig.”  
”Jeg elsker også dig.” svarede Tine.

 --- 

Riddick viklede sig ud af cryo-søvnens sære drømme. Han strakte sig, gik lidt rundt i rumskibet, fik en status fra autopiloten. Han var fremme ved en ny, ugæstfri klode, en ødemark, som Tine ville have sagt.  
”Find noget musikradio**,” sagde han ud i luften.  
”Det hér f.eks?” spurgte autopiloten.  
Melodien, som han havde hørt så mange søgende brudstykker af, spillede nu som den som var tænkt i sin helhed. Klagende instrumenter akkompagnerede. Tines stemme foldede sig ud, hæs og fyldig og med den særlige frasering, der gav et jag i hjertet.  
”Uuuha, uha,” sagde speakeren kælent, ”vores alle sammens nye stjerne, sølvstemmen fra Unamari, Tine, har lavet os et rigtigt hit om umulig kærlighed og solformørkelser. Balsam til vores hjerte-smerte. Jeg kunne spille numre fra 'Musik fra Tinebakkerne' hele dagen, men nu må vi videre til noget andet … ”

*Radio = ansibel, selvfølgelig


End file.
